


¿Por qué?

by RainieAgnoirov



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adopted Reader, Age Difference, Aged-Up Peter Parker, Angst, Baja autoestima, Bullying, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter, Michelle Jones is actually a sweetheart, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter is Still a dork, Stark's A+ Parenting, Teen Crush, aiuda, angst with a happy ending (i guess so), dork love, faltan más cosas, highschooler reader, hurt reader, idk why am doing this, mentiras, necesitas un abrazo, peter es una cosita preciosa, peter quiere ser tu novio, peter sabe, pls, stark daughter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainieAgnoirov/pseuds/RainieAgnoirov
Summary: Peter no puede verse a sí mismo en tí cuando era adolescente (con la diferencia de que sin duda alguna eres la chica mas hermosa que él ha visto en su vida), el nerviosismo, la torpeza, la curiosidad por lo desconocido; todo está ahí.Sin embargo Peter olvida una cosa, el bullying.





	1. Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón si hay algún error ortográfico o si los personajes se ven muy fuera de personaje lmao dejen kuditos y comentarios para hacerme felíz en este mundo de miseria uwu~ 
> 
> [P.D: A alguien le debo un shot te Peter Parker posesivo, teikirisi mai fren, estoy trabajando en él ewe]

No había mejor lugar para ver las estrellas que la cima de la torre de los Vengadores.

Por esa misma razón, cada vez que podías buscabas los últimos horarios de entrenamiento para que de una manera u otra fueras la última en abandonar la sala de entrenamiento y pudieras  escabullirte a la terraza y disfrutar del cielo de Nueva York. Tomaste un respiro. A pesar de ser una de las ciudades más pobladas del mundo y contaminadas lumínicamente, siempre habías sido capaz de encontrar por lo menos una estrella, siempre al sur y brillando distinguida con un cálido fulgor plateado, cómo si la apreciación fuera en ambos sentidos.

Sacudiste la cabeza y te pusiste el gorro de la sudadera, era casi ridículo pensar que una estrella era capaz de mirarte. Mucho menos si sentías que eras parte de su familia, pensamientos como esos te hacían entender porque todos en la escuela te marginaban. Negaste una vez más y volviste al interior del edificio buscando algo de calor; tu vida era siempre había sido complicada.

El primer recuerdo que tenías era de un intenso dolor de cabeza acompañado de un tierno beso en la frente, al darte cuenta que vivías en un orfanato el dolor de cabeza era justificable pero no la ternura del beso; lugares como esos eran fríos y hostiles. Aunque no es como si pudieras culpar a los niños o a los cuidadores, todos tenían una vida difícil y las agresiones eran muestra de lo que habían recibido todas sus vidas. Así que mientras crecías aprendiste a lidiar emocionalmente con los golpes físicos y a estar en paz con las demás personas aún y cuando te hicieran daño; ellos no tenían la culpa de estar rotos por dentro.

Frunciste los labios al recordar tu vida antes de _El Programa Stark_ para niños super dotados. Una común tarde de ocio y palizas se había transformado en frenesí y preparativos, el orfanato recibiría una donación de alguien importante y los cuidadores estaban vueltos locos con hacer parecer todo un poco más decente, esto incluía a los niños. A todos menos a ti, al ser la más joven de los adolescentes, acabando de cumplir los quince años un grupo de muchachos mayores te encerraron en el cofre del único transporte del orfanato. Rogaste una y otra vez porque no lo hicieran, pero ellos eran codiciosos y si había una oportunidad para que alguien les adoptara no sería cuando tú estuvieras ahí.

Pasaron tres horas y media cuando entre lágrimas extendiste las manos e imploraste por ayuda, segundos después la puerta del cofre salió volando y un hombre con un traje costoso te miró por encima de sus gafas de sol. Su mano extendida fue el primer gesto de bondad que habías recibido en mucho tiempo y su solicitud de adopción fue algo parecido a un milagro. Nadie quería adoptar adolescentes malcriados cuando habían pequeños bebés en blanco listos para crecer bajo un engaño.

A pesar de que los Vengadores habían estado inactivos por unos buenos tres años, manteniendo perfiles bajos en misiones de extracción e intercambio de información, Tony Stark no había abandonado el hábito de reclutar adolescentes extraordinarios como parte del equipo, la diferencia era que Peter Parker desde el primer momento se comportó como un cachorro emocionado y ansioso por aprender nuevos trucos. Mientras que tú simplemente miraste como las cosas pasaban, las aceptaste y no dijiste mucho aunque la extraña serenidad que irradiabas intrigó al billonario desde que compartieron el asiento trasero del auto.

“¿Cómo te llamas?”

Le dedicaste una mirada curiosa al hombre junto a ti e inclinaste la cabeza hacia un lado. “Las personas me llaman T/n.”

“T/n Stark, suena bien.” Satisfecho con la combinación, viste como dejó las gafas en el bolsillo de su saco y se bebía un líquido ambarino de un vaso de cristal. “Bien T/n, permíteme hablarte de la iniciativa Vengadores.”

Así es como terminaste estudiando preparatoria en una escuela para genios en Queens, perfeccionando tus habilidades físicas con espías rusos y descubriendo tus habilidades mágicas con un hechicero ex cirujano. Al principio todo se sentía extranjero, como si tuvieras que cuidar cada uno de tus movimientos, pero eventualmente las cosas cayeron en su propio lugar y comenzaste a sentirte más como en tu propia casa. Como, siendo la palabra clave.

Desde que el Doctor Strange había descubierto una especie de sello en tu memoria, habías comenzado a tener estas inquietudes, estos extraños deja vú de rostros que jamás habías conocido y de lugares en los que jamás habías estado; la angustia que los impregnaba era lo que te mantenía despierta buscando consuelo en una solitaria estrella.

“¿Problemas para dormir?”

Quisiste volver en tus pasos pero era demasiado tarde, Peter Parker yacía en el marco del elevador, tenía el pelo revuelto y los puños de la camisa tan arrugados que parecían como si alguien los hubiese masticado; el resultado de enrollarlas por un largo tiempo. Soltaste el aliento que no sabías que contenías y asentiste con la parsimonia que te caracterizaba mientras entrabas al pequeño cubículo de cristal. Normalmente ninguna situación te hacía perder el balance en tus emociones, pero desde hace unos meses la cercanía de cierta persona parecía acelerar tu corazón lo suficiente como para escucharlo retumbar en tus oídos. En resumen te volvías un desorden de nerviosismo y torpeza general.

“Cálculo me hace tener pesadillas.”

Le viste resoplar una risa y poner las manos en sus bolsillos. “Cálculo era mi pan de cada día en la universidad, tal vez podría darte una mano, si quieres claro.”

“Sería asombroso, aunque no quiero causar molestias, debes estar ocupado con lo de tus proyectos y el nuevo puesto en S.H.I.E.L.D.” El joven ingeniero se encoge de hombros y se sube las gafas restándole importancia al asunto.

“Nah, la mayoría del tiempo sólo mejoro algunos de sus sistemas. Sería bueno relajarme un poco.”

“¿Tu idea de relajarte es ayudar a una adolescente a entender cálculo un par de noches antes de los exámenes finales?”

La mofa en tu voz es evidente, lo que hace que una de sus cejas se alce y una arruga en medio de su frente aparezca. “Por alguna razón me siento ligeramente insultado.”

“No fue mi intención” pero la risa oculta en tu voz parecía decir todo lo contrario, sin embargo Peter lo dejó pasar porque tenías una sonrisa preciosa. O al menos ante sus ojos lo hacías. “¿Te importa si empezamos mañana por la tarde? Te ves algo cansado, no es que te veas mal ni nada por el estilo, sólo que uhm, has estado trabajando mucho en el laboratorio y son las dos de la mañana así que uhm…deberíamos ir a dormir. Me refiero a cada quien por su lado, no juntos sino por sepa…ra…do?”

La sonrisa de Peter se extendió en su rostro, momentos como éste le hacían verse a sí mismo de adolescente. Cada vez que divagabas sobre algo generalmente simple o que la torpeza te sobrepasaba entendía porque Tony hacía tantas bromas con respecto a él; era inevitable el no pensarlo gracioso. Pero él no se rió, simplemente asintió y salió del elevador cuando llegó a su piso.

“Hasta mañana T/n”

Una vez que subiste hasta el Penthouse donde tu padre y tú vivían, te faltó tiempo para correr a tu habitación y sepultar el rostro en tu almohada. Habías hecho exactamente lo que te habías prometido que no harías; comportarte como una adolescente con un amor de cachorro por el chico más brillante que habías conocido en tu vida. Te golpeaste un par de veces en el rostro y usaste un ligero hechizo para hacerte dormir en esperanza de olvidar tu vergonzoso intercambio en el elevador; para tu mala suerte los sueños que tuviste estuvieron plagados de ojos de un cálido color chocolate y una sonrisa que podría iluminar una ciudad entera.

 

* * *

 

 

A pesar de los sueños y las vergüenzas que pudieras pasar, Peter nunca se alejaba o se reía, simplemente te miraba con una mezcla de diversión inocente y algo más que no podías identificar pero que te gustaba pensar que era nostalgia por sus años de adolescente.

No es que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, apenas tenía veintitrés años, lo cual lo hacía cuatro años mayor que tú. Si a eso le sumabas que había estudiado dos ingenierías diferentes, un master en física moderna y estaba a la mitad de otro que ni siquiera podías pronunciar; intelectualmente estabas bastante lejos de él.

“¿T/n?”

Pese a que su voz es gentil, no puedes evitar el sobresaltarte como si el castaño pudiera escuchar tus pensamientos. Aunque si recordabas bien él tenía algo como un séptimo sentido, eso le hacía percibir cosas que las demás personas no pueden, entraste en pánico ante la posibilidad y con otro sobresalto te las arreglaste para que tu carpeta de apuntes, lapicera y libro de texto salieran volando del escritorio. Peter siempre fiel a sus reflejos, tomó la lapicera al vuelo así como los apuntes mientras tú recogías el libro del suelo.

“Lo siento, en serio, uhm…últimamente soy sólo uhm, un desastre en general, sabes.”

Encantado por el carmesí tiñendo tus mejillas y el peso de tu azoro, el chico suelta una risa de corazón ligero y asiente. “No te preocupes, sé lo estresante que Midtown puede ser ¿te parece si continuamos?”

Así, sin darse cuenta los dos habían caído en una maravillosa rutina en la que ambos se ocupaban de sus respectivos estudios por las mañanas y reservaban un pequeño espacio de un par de horas por la tarde después de que salías de la escuela o por las noches cuando el Doctor Strange reclamaba las tardes para tu entrenamiento con la magia en combinación con las artes místicas. Una de esas tardes Peter te encaminó a la sala de práctica ancestral mientras compartían una charla ligera con risas esporádicas, la afición por el otro siendo palpable.

“Entonces si puedes hacer magia ¿por qué no aparecer las respuestas del examen en tu mente?”

_Porque así no te vería todos los días._

Sin embargo tu respuesta nunca llegó, en su lugar dos voces ajenas y vergonzosamente conocidas tomaron la palabra. “Porque las artes místicas y la magia no pueden ser usados con propósitos egoístas.”

Stephen Strange cruzó el portal abierto frente a ellos mientras le dedicaba una mirada de desaprobación al joven arácnido. “Estás decepcionándome chico, dejo que pases tiempo con mi hija para que la vuelvas una mejor persona y me encuentro con esto, tú tratando de corromperla. Deberías estar avergonzado.”

Las palabras de Tony hicieron que el rostro se le pusiera de mil colores, la sonrisa en el rostro de ambos hombres daba a entender que no era más que una parodia de regaño pero faltaba mucho para que Peter lo comprendiera, así que le lanzaste un cable.

“Hablando de tiempo ¿por qué siempre que uno de ustedes desaparece, después aparece junto al otro? ¿No creen que pasan demasiado tiempo juntos?”

Ahora fue el turno de los adultos para ponerse nerviosos. Sabías que algo pasaba entre ellos dos y no albergabas más que sentimientos de apoyo y buenos deseos pero si querían incomodarte con respecto al castaño, les demostrarías que dos pueden jugar ese juego.

“¿Acaso un padre no puede preocuparse por ver el entrenamiento de su retoño?” el ingenio de tu padre lo salvó una vez más y te diste cuenta que necesitabas aprender un par de cosas más antes de intentar meterlo en un apuro con palabras, te dio una mirada significativa y superior como si hubiera comprendido la verdadera intención tras tu comentario y ofreció una pequeña ofrenda de paz. “Qué tal si te quedas, niño. A puesto a que nunca has visto a la pequeña Hocus Pocus en acción.”

Rodaste los ojos por el apodo, oh sí, el ser hija de Tony Stark no significaba quedar exenta de apodos con referencias incluídas. Sin embargo Peter no le dio mucha importancia y se encogió de hombros casualmente. “Me gustaría ver eso.”

Veinte minutos después, los dos Vengadores te miraban practicar con el hechicero supremo todo tipo de magia que te había enseñado. Comenzaron con hechizos de protección para evitar daños colaterales a su adorable audiencia y siguieron con algunas ilusiones hasta que el nivel subió a una batalla improvisada entre los dos. El hechicero supremo tenía la clara ventaja de abrir y cerrar portales, pero las artes místicas no tenían el alcance de la magia; el mismo Stephen te lo había hecho saber. Así que usaste cualquier encantamiento contra las artes místicas y oscuras que conocías, lanzabas ataques que terminaban siendo absorbidos por las paredes mágicas de la habitación; creíste tener todo bajo control hasta que el hechicero desapareció por un portal.

_“Los portales no son más que vías a otras realidades y universos, pero todo está contenido en un mismo hilo y la magia es de donde emana”_

La boca de Peter se quedó sin palabras, miró a Tony quien parecía impasible por el poder que exhibías. Antes del evento su escala de magia iba del cero a Stephen Strange, ahora estaba considerando seriamente en ponerte a ti en la cima de la escala. Al menos hasta que vio al doctor desaparecer y a ti cerrar los ojos, transcurrieron varios minutos hasta que Strange mostró la cara, tu seguías inconsciente de tu alrededor y todo apuntaba a que iba a atacarte por la espalda; pasó en un parpadeo. A punto de ser golpeada por energía en su forma más pura diste la vuelta y te escudaste tras tus muñecas cruzadas, la energía multiplicándose y volviendo a su emisor con el doble de fuerza. Stephen flotó unos metros hasta que su espalda conectó con uno de los muros de magia, preocupada de haberte excedido corriste a su encuentro.

Esperabas ver todo menos el orgullo de su mirada, apenada por su caída y halagada por su expresión le ofreciste la mano. Se puso de pie y les dio un asentimiento a los hombres tras el cristal, Tony lanzando un aspaviento en satisfacción paternal.

“Ven y dale un abrazo a tu viejo mi pequeña Sabrina” te reíste por la referencia y dejaste que tu padre te envolviera en sus brazos “Mi pequeña patea traseros mágicos.”

“Basta, no fue para tanto” Peter no estaba de acuerdo, y no temió en manifestar su opinión.

“Lo fue, jamás había visto a alguien derribar a Strange. Sin ofender.”

“Como sea.” Notoriamente fuera de lugar, Stephen se cruzó de brazos y lo viste como tu indicación para abandonar el lugar.

“Oh miren quien está molesto por no haber ganado la pelea.”

“Uhm, sí, bueno nosotros nos vamos. Tengo un examen de cálculo mañana y no creo que Peter pueda volverme un genio para mañana.”

Dicho esto, tomaste Peter de la mano y lo arrastraste fuera de la habitación,  abrir un portal hubiera sido más sencillo pero no querías verte como una presumida e infantil novicia; aunque a veces lo fueras. Así que en su lugar ambos caminaron como humanos normales, tomaron algunos bocadillos para complementar la sesión de estudio y cuando tu cerebro no pudo tolerar ni una integral más convenciste a tu increíblemente atractivo tutor que se recostaran en el suelo a comer los bocadillos; no te diste cuenta de lo infantil que sonó hasta que se acabaron dos bolsas de doritos y media de m&m’s con pretzel.

“¿Es cansado?” llevaste un puño de chocolates a tu boca y le miraste sin entender “La magia, quiero decir.”

“¡Oh, eso! Uhm…”

“No tienes que decirme si es incómodo, los poderes u habilidades pueden llevar a preguntas tediosas e irritantes.”

Te apresuras a negar mientras te incorporas ligeramente y descansas la cabeza en tu mano, le miras por unos segundos buscando el enfoque correcto. “Nada de eso, sólo que…uhm es difícil de explicar. En ocasiones me siento llena de energía pero la mayoría de las veces cuando entreno demasiado duro mi cuerpo se siente como si estuviera bajo el agua por un largo tiempo, ya sabes, lo de no poder respirar y esas cosas.”

“Créeme, sé a lo que te refieres. Una vez a los quince un edificio me cayó encima, jamás extrañé tanto el aire en mis pulmones.” Pudiste ver un destello de dolor en sus ojos pero tan pronto como llegó se fue “¿Te repones mejor con comida o sueño?”

Arrugaste la nariz. “Ambas, una después de la otra.”

Esa  noche fue de las mejores en tu vida. Ambos charlaron sobre todo y nada, comieron los bocadillos que trajeron y descubriste que tu entrenamiento había despertado una nueva curiosidad de Peter hacia a ti. Y que pese a ser un hombre de ciencia y números, estaba más que dispuesto a comprender lo que era en escencia tu don y cómo la magia iba más allá de recordar algunas palabras extrañas y hacer ademanes elegantes.

Era concentración, disciplina y balance.

Por cada palabra que salía de tus labios la atracción crecía entre ustedes, sin embargo ambos estaban tan ciegos que creían que era algo unilateral así que nadie hizo el primer movimiento.

 

* * *

 

 

Si te hubiesen preguntado hace un mes con qué palabra describirías tu vida, sin dudarlo un poco habrías dicho perfecta, la rutina en la torre, tu inusual pero amorosa familia y la relación con Peter iba a pasos lentos pero estables con pequeños tropiezos que cualquier humano podía cometer.

Como la vez que estabas merodeando por el laboratorio con la esperanza de verlo y accidentalmente rompiste una complicada pieza de ingeniería en la cuál él había estado trabajando; aunque Peter se había reído del asunto y dicho que no era un gran lío estuviste completamente auto vetada del laboratorio por un buen par de meses. Así como cuando Peter creyó que en la torre era martes de tacos y se comió tu demostración culinaria para la Intercambio Cultural diez minutos antes de que entraras a la escuela, después de que se diera cuenta del cartel que explicaba datos curiosos sobre México él mismo se ofreció a ayudarte a hacer más.

Lo cual les llevó a saber que Peter no sería capaz de aprobar Cocina 101 porque las tortillas se le quemaron y la carne la dejó cruda pensando que era término medio; aún así su expresión de logro y satisfacción por un trabajo bien hecho valía oro.

“Buen trabajo Stark” la entrenadora Mendoza miró el cronómetro en su mano y anotó el tiempo en su registro. “Una vez más rompiste tu marca en velocidad y resistencia, ¿considerarías unirte al equipo de animación? La capitana dejará la escuela en un par de meses y tú tienes madera de ser buen líder.”

Con ese comentario comenzó tu infierno. No te habías negado, pero tampoco habías dicho que sí, lo único que hiciste fue sonreír y hacer como si intentaras recuperar el aliento mientras la entrenadora te tomaba del brazo y te llevaba hacia el interior del gimnasio en donde el escuadrón de Midtown hacía piruetas y gritaba nuevas rimas para apoyar a los diferentes equipos.

“Sean amables con ella, podría tener mucho potencial.”

A Cassie Fannagan no le hizo gracia la sugerencia de la entrenadora sobre incluirte como una de las animadoras suplentes, sabía de tu rendimiento en atletismo y si a eso le sumabas el apellido Stark el puesto de capitana era prácticamente tuyo; por supuesto que ella no lo permitiría. Llevaba dos años esperando pacientemente su turno, privándose de carbohidratos y entrenando seis horas diarias para conseguir el puesto.

“Chicas, creo que debemos darle una bienvenida apropiada…”

La sonrisa en los labios de la castaña tenía el mismo toque maquiavélico que en el resto de las chicas, así que guardaste tu distancia. Si oficialmente estabas en el radar de la escuela, harías lo posible por no meterte en problemas y ya que las clases habían acabado en cuanto terminaron de hacer el último estiramiento para enfriar los músculos te apresuraste a correr a los vestidores y tomar una ducha, estabas asquerosamente sudada mientras que las otras chicas seguían tan frescas como el rocío matutino. Así que cuando viste a la mitad del escuadrón esperando por ti junto a tu casillero, supiste que algo no estaba bien.

“Linda, deberías cubrirte con algo más apropiado.” Pese a que las palabras eran amables la atmósfera se tornó en un aire ligeramente hostil. “Las chicas y yo tenemos algo que decirte, creo que no nos han presentado; me llamo Cassie, Cassie Fannagan.”

Una repentina oleada de vulnerabilidad te golpeó cuando en lugar de ofrecerte la mano, se cruzó de brazos y te miró con un aire de condescendencia y desagrado. “T/n…”

“Nos importa una mierda, a diferencia de Cass yo no me ando por las ramas; ella es la aspirante inmediata a capitana del escuadrón y tú eres su único obstáculo así que si no te retiras de las prácticas y le dices a la entrenadora que no quieres nada con el equipo de animación haré tu vida en Midtown un infierno.”

“¡Sasha!” Cass llamó la atención de su amiga y por un segundo pensaste que se pondría de tu lado. “Un infierno es demasiado generoso, una mierda es mejor.”

Ahí lo comprendiste, las ocho chicas estaban ahí como una estrategia de intimidación. Rodeando cada uno de tus flancos y superándote casi en un ochocientos por ciento. Eras más fuerte, más hábil y más poderosa que ellas pero por alguna razón te sentías pequeña, débil e incapaz.

“P-pero las estatales de atletismo son en tres semanas…”

Sasha, la chica que te amenazó primero dio un intimidante paso al frente con los ojos abiertos como platos. “¿Rechazas nuestra generosidad? Chicas creo que es hora…”

Y así, sin avisar una lluvia de bofetadas, tirones de cabello, rasguños y patadas cayeron sobre ti. No podías defenderte porque  lo único que protegía tu pudor era la delicada toalla de baño que habías traído de casa. Las chicas golpeaban duro, sin piedad ni miedo al daño que pudieran causar, lo sabías porque en tus entrenamientos Natasha te había enseñado la diferencia. Una de las chicas, aburrida por golpear tu rostro te empujó y la mitad de tu espalda desnuda colisionó contra los casilleros. El dolor era punzante, los candados y las cerraduras encajándose en la piel tierna por el agua al grado de hacerte flaquear las piernas y caer al suelo.

¿Por qué no puedo moverme? ¿Por qué no puedo pelear? Las preguntas iban y venían en tu cabeza, estabas a unos meses de convertirte en un maldito vengador y un grupo de chicas habían logrado intimidarte y dejarte fuera de combate. El zapato de una de ellas golpeó tan fuerte en tu estómago que tu atención volvió a estar en ellas; al parecer eso es todo lo que necesitaban. Al momento en que tu rostro se volvió hacia arriba escuchaste el sonido de una cámara dispararse.

“Aw, chicas ¿acaso no es linda?” Cassie volteó el teléfono hacia ti y pudiste ver la imagen, tenías el labio partido, el cabello revuelto y parecía como sí fueras la criatura más desvalida en el mundo. “Si los recuerdos que dejamos en ti no fueron suficientes para hacerte recapacitar piensa en nuestra maravillosa foto de bienvenida. Volvemos a ver que pones un pie en el gimnasio o en la pista y tu rostro quedará en cada pasillo, aula y casillero de Midtown ¿entendiste?”

En ese momento pensaste que era el fin, pero sólo fue el principio. Pese a seguir las indicaciones de las chicas al pie de la letra parecían no estar satisfechas porque aprovechaban la más mínima oportunidad para hacerte tropezar y pasar ridículo frente a la mayor audiencia posible. Claro que al principio nadie se reía porque eras la hija del jodido Tony Stark  pero cuando las vergüenzas se combinaron con rumores el nombre de tu padre les importó poco.

“Se cree tan superior que no se molesta en hablar con nadie”

“No entiendo por qué tiene su apellido, en clase de química estaba perdida con los tipos de reacciones.”

“Escuché que Tony la reconoció como un acto de caridad porque su madre era una prostituta drogadicta.”

Aunque las palabras eran mucho mejor que lo que venía después de clases.

“¿Creíste que te escaparías de nosotras, basura?”

Sasha te abofeteó en el rostro. “Por tu culpa los chicos en la escuela ya no nos dan la misma atención, ahora todo son rumores sobre ti.”

Esta vez fue su puño cerrado y sentiste como uno de sus anillos rasgaba la piel de tu mejilla provocando que un hilillo de sangre manchara tu rostro hasta llegar a la barbilla. Esto no duraría mucho tiempo, sabías que en cuanto sacaban algo de sangre te golpeaban unos minutos y luego se irían por miedo a mancharse las manos o la ropa con tus heridas, después te quedarías en el callejón por unos segundos a recomponerte y usarías un par de hechizos de disfraz para camuflar tu apariencia ante las personas, si tan sólo tu cuerpo fuera tan fácil de sanar. Cassie tomó un mechón de tu cabello y lo enredó en su mano mientras tiraba de él; sentiste algunos cabellos desprenderse y siseaste por el dolor.

“¿La basura siente dolor?” fortaleció su agarre mientras te miraba con ojos desenfocados, ciegos de ira “Así sentimos nosotras cada vez que alguien prefiere hablar mierda sobre ti que mirarnos a nosotras. Somos más fuertes y estamos muy por encima de ti. Nosotras estamos bien, tú estás mal, nosotras ganamos, tú eres una perdedora, nosotras somos grandes, tú pequeña y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo.”

Escupió las últimas palabras y te empujó hacia Sasha quien sin pensarlo mucho te sacó el aire con una guantada al estómago y te dejó en el suelo. Querías gritar, querías usar tu magia y mostrarles lo fuerte que podías ser; pero no podías hacerlo. Tus manos se sentían pesadas y el cuerpo te temblaba como eco de los golpes en tu vientre, una y otra vez la punta de sus zapatos contra la suavidad de la cavidad. Sonidos involuntarios salían de tus labios por más que los apretaras para no darles la satisfacción, alaridos quebrados de agonía y dolor. Ya tenías suficiente.

Con una mano tomaste uno de los pies que se dirigían a tu estómago, Cassie alzó una ceja e intentó sacudirse el agarre. “¿Intentas pelear? Pero si eres más idiota de lo que pensé, ¿acaso no recuerdas nuestra bonita foto de bienvenida? Vuelves a ponernos un dedo encima y todos en la ciudad verán lo patética que eres.”

Derrotada, dejas ir tu agarre y la chica apoya el pie sin ningún miramiento sobre tu estómago, el tacón de su zapato encajándose sin piedad sobre tu ombligo. Lágrimas emanan de tus ojos hasta que el peso desaparece, las dos porristas se acomodan el cabello y el uniforme preparándose para ir al entrenamiento.

“Recuerda tu bonita foto cuando olvides que al suelo es donde perteneces.”

Así es como humillada, dolorida y a punto del colapso usaste tus últimas fuerzas para llegar hasta la torre en donde hiciste acopio de toda tu magia y la concentraste en la dolencia de tu cuerpo, como siempre el edificio te dio la bienvenida y rogaste porque Tony estuviera aislado en su laboratorio trabajando en algún proyecto; no fue así.

“Hola cariño ¿qué tal la escuela?”

Tomaste un respiro y te arrepentiste al sentir un punzante dolor en el tórax, la magia ya no se hacía cargo del dolor sino de tu apariencia. Encajaste las uñas en la palma de tu mano y sentiste como pequeñas medias lunas formaban. “Pesado, demasiada tarea; adiós.”

El billonario no se extraña mucho por tu comportamiento, él sabía muy bien lo importante que podía ser la habitación de un adolescente, sin embargo cuando coincidiste con Peter en el pasillo y no hiciste más que sacudir la mano y seguir tu camino una pequeña alarma se encendió en su cabeza.

Dejaste de estudiar con Peter, rogaste a Strange por posponer las prácticas hasta el final del semestre y ya no pasabas por el laboratorio a molestar a tu padre. En resumidas cuentas evadías cualquier tipo de contacto humano que no fuera estrictamente necesario; la magia podía mantener la ilusión de una apariencia saludable, pero al estar débil constantemente la idea de que el hechizo fallara te aterraba. Así que los Vengadores solamente podían verte a la hora de la cena.

En sí, solamente estaba tu padre, su aprendiz, el hechicero supremo y ocasionalmente un par de reliquias nacionales y espías rusos; para cuando la comida llegaba tú ya estabas lista. Veías todo el asunto como una puesta en escena en la que tenías el único reflector y te esforzabas en representar a una preparatoriana alegre pero terriblemente estresada por los exámenes finales y la elección de una universidad. La respuesta de tu público fue la que esperabas, Tony se jactó de poder pagar cualquier universidad en el planeta, Strange te sugirió especializarte un tiempo en artes místicas y Steve te dio una pequeña charla motivadora sobre seguir tu vocación; todos lo habían tragado menos Peter.

Algo no estaba bien contigo. Normalmente cuando estabas cerca su sentido arácnido se volvía loco, pero ahora estaba fuera de control, y no como me-gustas-demasiado fuera de control, sino de la otra manera, la que dice que algo malo está pasando.

Entonces se dedicó a observarte, todas las noches él era el primero en llegar al comedor, tomaba un puesto junto a Tony y te estudiaba como lo hacía con las variables de una complicada ecuación. Desde hace semanas que usaste la excusa de los exámenes y el estrés pero en Midtown los finales llegaban una semana antes del baile de graduación, no tenía lógica. Como si adivinaras sus pensamientos, dejaste la conversación con los súper soldados y le dedicaste una sonrisa nerviosa jamás mirándole a los ojos; otra rareza. Cuando pasaban el tiempo juntos, estudiando o simplemente charlando sobre memes saludables de internet, siempre le mirabas a los ojos. Más de una vez había tenido que llamar tu atención por quedarte viendo sin decir nada, sin embargo ahora apenas y le mirabas.

Una idea llegó a su mente y le hizo surgir de su asiento. “Spiderling ¿te vas tan pronto?”

“Huh…sí, tengo algunas cosas por hacer…ya sabes, la maestría.”

Tony tragó un poco de shawarma y se apresuró a hablar. “Gradúate como suma cum laude y te daré algunos puntos extra.”

Dejó salir una risa algo forzada y dijo sus despedidas para apresurarse hasta la seguridad de su auto. Una vez dentro, sacó el móvil y llamó al chico en la silla. La voz apenas quiso saludar cuando fue interrumpido bruscamente.

“Ned, necesito ayuda.”

 

* * *

 

 

Podías casi saborear la libertad, habías acabado antes el último periodo quince minutos antes de lo usual gracias a un examen sorpresa y estabas increíblemente dispuesta a aprovechar el lapso para escapar de tu par de pesadillas personales. Habías ocultado tu rostro en la capucha de tu sudadera y prácticamente corrías en busca de tu libertad. Solamente necesitabas un par de días para soportar el dolor de la próxima semana, te recuperarías con horas de sueño, toallas calientes y barras de chocolate.

“¡Hey t/n!” el trote en tus pasos murió de golpe al escuchar quien llamaba tu nombre, no querías voltear, mucho menos detenerte pero si no lo hacías sería peor así que la enfrentaste. “Tenemos una charla pendiente ¿lo olvidaste?”

La sonrisa de Cassie es tan dulce como la miel que te revuelve el estómago y sientes la sensación de naúsea subía por tu esófago; Sasha te guiñó el ojo mientras las dos chicas se colocaban a tus costados y te sujetaban del brazo. “Te costará caro.”

En lo que parecía una amena conversación entre amigas te llevaron hasta el callejón que habías aprendido  a odiar con toda tu fuerza. La ansiedad se colocó como una piedra en tu pecho y el respirar se volvió la tarea más dificil y agotadora del mundo, la temperatura de tu cuerpo cayó gracias a la sensación de peligro y el presagio de dolor.

¡Empújalas! ¡Corre! ¡Escóndete!

Pero no hiciste nada de lo que tu mente gritaba, todo por una pequeña imagen en el celular de una porrista. Con apenas un pie entre los dos edificios sentiste chocar tu espalda contra uno de los muros cercanos, otras veces te molestabas en poner resistencia, contener las lágrimas y los alaridos de dolor; pero esta vez no le veías el caso. Sentiste como te golpeaban, escuchaste la tela de tu sudadera rasgarse cuando una de las chicas te jaló tan fuerte que te envió al suelo sin piedad alguna, la piel en la palma de tus manos se abrió en un intento de amortiguar tu caída. Algo mojaba tus mejillas y no sabías si eran lágrimas o sangre de alguna de las heridas, sentiste como ambas subían a tu espalda y marchaban a un desagradable ritmo.

Escuchaste un chasquido e tu columna y el dolor te recorrió de pies a cabeza, estabas casi segura que algo estaba roto. Las risas que siguieron a tu grito de dolor se hicieron más fuertes cuando te voltearon sobre la espalda y a horcajadas  se dedicaron a golpearte en el rostro, el pecho; cualquier parte de tu cuerpo que estuviera expuesta.

“Sash, mira esto.” Sin pensarlo dos veces, Cassie dio un salto y aterrizó dos pies sobre tu rodilla derecha. Creíste que morirías ahí mismo.

Y la idea no te asustó, al contrario, fue como un agradable remedio al dolor que sentías. La sequedad, el frío. El vacío iba a ser llenado por una solución momentánea, incluso ya no te preocuparías por ser la vegüenza más grande de Tony Stark; las lesiones en tu rostro no permitirían un reconocimiento sencillo.

Como si por primera vez tus plegarias fueran respondidas tu visión se fue oscureciendo y dejaste de sentir, ya no había frío ni dolor; solamente eras tú y tus pensamientos. Ya no sentías el peso del mundo sobre ti, ahora te sentías ligera, como si te volvieras parte de la brisa. Entonces pensaste en tu familia, todos habían tenido una vida antes de ti y no haría mucha diferencia si salías de ella.

Lo único que realmente te dolía era no haberte despedido.

De él.

De Peter.


	2. Porque...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter decide ser un adulto, después de la lluvia llega tu rayo de sol personal y descubres algo inesperado ewe
> 
> Advertencias: Descripción de violencia física, acoso, bullying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Son las seis de la mañana de un sábado y empecé a escribir esto a la 1 am de un viernes...alguien va a dormir todo el día uwu
> 
> [Si les gustó dejen un kudito o un comentario diciendo qué les pareció ewe]
> 
> pd: El shot de Peter posesivo lo publico el martes ewer

“No no no no no, t/n despierta”

Tu cuerpo laxo yacía en sus brazos, por primera vez pudo apreciar el estado en el que te encontrabas. Tus normalmente sonrosadas mejillas cubiertas por manchas violáceas y amarillentas, había sangre en tus labios y tenías rota una de las cejas; pero nada de eso le importaba. En esos momentos no estabas respirando apropiadamente y apenas podía escuchar tu pulso, ahora el mayor enemigo que tenían era el tiempo.

Pensó en llevarte a un hospital, pero harían demasiadas preguntas así que con ayuda de sus telarañas los llevó hasta la torre de los Vengadores, el ala médica era casi tan buena como cualquier hospital y no hace mucho Stephen era uno de los mejores cirujanos en el mundo, si eso no era suficiente Banner estaba más que dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ti.

“¡Tony! ¡Strange! ¡Necesito ayuda!”

Apenas aterrizó en el techo y ya estaba corriendo con la joven en brazos, sabía que era imposible que sus gritos sonaran en dieciocho pisos pero tenía la esperanza de que FRIDAY avisara de su llegada. Te sentías más fría en sus brazos y pese a que intentó activar la calefacción en el traje, tu temperatura parecía desplomarse, no podía dejarte ir. La idea de perderte se le antojaba insoportable e imposible, como si el sol se congelara o el océano se volviera dulce, te habías metido por debajo de su piel y estaría jodido si permitía que te pasara algo más.

La inteligencia del edificio mantuvo listo un elevador que los llevó directo al ala médica, tres hombres ansiosos esperando dentro de las puertas cristalinas parecieron caerse a pedazos cuando vieron la imagen.

T/n, su t/n, la dicha y orgullo de todo el maldito equipo colgaba de los brazos de Peter con la misma vida que tendría una muñeca de trapo. De inmediato Tony se apresuró a tomar a su hija en brazos, no era tan fuerte como el muchacho pero el hecho no importó mucho, tomó tu cuerpo temeroso de hacerte más daño y te dejó descansar en una camilla aislada, Stephen se movía con destreza entre los aparatos médicos y con un ademán se aseguró de eliminar el exceso de ropa asegurándose mentalmente de dejarte la ropa interior.

“Oh dios”

El corazón del hombre de acero se contrajo en agonía que se reflejó dentro de sus ojos en lo único que podía ser el dolor de un padre al casi perder un hijo. Su primer instinto fue tocarte, pero en su lugar llevó las manos a su cabello por la inseguridad de hacerte daño. La respiración se le hizo más rápida y la ira le calentó las venas al punto de que era lava lo que corría por sus venas.

“¡Quién le hizo esto, niño! ¡Por qué permitiste que pasara!”

Tu cuerpo se había convertido en poco más que piel y huesos combinados en una funesta gama de violetas, verdes y amarillos enfermos. Las piernas se dividían en verde y amarillo hasta llegar a la anormal curvatura de la rodilla provocada por los golpes, la piel hinchada y rojiza por la sangre acumulada; Stephen paseó los ojos por tu cuerpo analizando tus heridas. Los músculos del abdomen eran un desastre, huellas en un tono casi negro de púrpura delineaban la silueta de lo que parecían zapatos, tus clavículas cubiertas de amarillo y un alarmante rubor se expandía por el área torácica.

Peter estaba contra la pared, su mentor le sujetaba del cuello y sabía que no podía culparle por ello. Él mismo se sentía responsable por no haber procurado tu seguridad.

“Ambos, deténganse.” El cambio en la expresión de Stephen les dio a entender que no se andaría con juegos, así que Tony libro al muchacho de su agarre. Le vieron colocar un par de intravenosas en tu brazo, una de ellas conectada a un suero cristalino y otras colocadas a una bolsa de sangre. Sus movimientos eran fríos y profesionales, se había distanciado de sus emociones para ayudarte. Sabía que en el momento que dejara de pensar como médico y comenzara a hacerlo como mentor, las lágrimas no le dejarían ver nada con claridad. “Está perdiendo demasiada sangre.”

Frustrado por no poder detener las hemorragias ayudándose sólo con el potasio, decidió correr un escáner mágico que reconocería la vitalidad y daño en tu cuerpo; una brillante luz verde te cubrió casi por completo a excepción de la cabeza, ahí una delicada luz rojiza te cubría.

“¿Qué significa?” Peter no pudo contener la curiosidad, sabía que las fallas neurológicas tenían un escaso margen de minutos decisivos para trazar el destino de una persona, sintió a Tony tensarse junto a él.

“La luz verde indica fallas orgánicas, la roja, vitalidad.” Decidido a que no morirías en una maldita camilla quirúrgica, usó magia para restaurar el daño más inmediato. Comenzó por el tórax, sintió las corrientes de energía en tu cuerpo y la agonía en que estabas. Tenías al menos tres costillas rotas y una de ellas había perforado un pulmón, si no tenías la oxigenación adecuada, la única luz roja que poseías se tornaría verde y entonces estarías en un gran problema. “Necesito que vayan al santuario y traigan mis tomos de energía ancestral, no creo que la magia que practico sea suficiente.”

“De ninguna jodida manera, no me moveré de aquí hasta que vea que mi hija abre  los ojos.”

“Tony”

La advertencia en la voz de Strange  no hizo mella en su terquedad, fue la débil pulsación en el lector cardiaco lo que le hizo salir corriendo y llamar a su armadura en el proceso. Peter se colocó la máscara y siguió al billonario cuando saltaron desde el hangar. Karen se puso en línea e inmediatamente comenzó a tranquilizarle recitando estadísticas que no hacían más que incrementar su ansiedad.

“Muy bien niño, tienes hasta que lleguemos al santuario para contarme qué carajos fue lo que le pasó a mi hija o sino me veré obligado a crear otra guerra civil pero esta vez no iré tras el Cap.”

* * *

 

 

Dolor, frío, vacío, todas las sensaciones comenzaron a encontrar su lugar en ti.

Poco a poco volvías a sentir y la idea no te gustaba en absoluto.

Querías volver a donde estabas antes, donde no tenías que pensar o sentir, a dónde escuchabas la voz de Peter saborear tu nombre con la calidez que solamente él le daba a cada sílaba. A dónde tu vida y la de tu padre no dependían del caprichoso deseo de una adolescente, a dónde Strange te regañaba por usar magia en pro de tu holgazanería; querías volver a cuando eras digna.

Intentaste regresar, pero cada pensamiento te hacía resurgir a la superficie ¿acaso no era encantador? El cómo hasta en el último momento de tu vida la mente humana no paraba de atormentarte sumiéndote en el autosabotaje, o en tu caso particular; sacándote de él.

Al principio, cuando no te sentiste en tu propio cuerpo fuiste feliz con el pensamiento de no preocupar más a nadie a tu alrededor, de no tener que mentirles a la cara cada noche. Sin embargo lo que sentías era la bruma restante de los analgésicos y los hechizos de sanación, tus sentidos despertaron poco a poco.

La habitación olía a sanitizante, las sábanas estaban frías y una extraña sinfonía tomó lugar en tu habitación. Un par de murmullos indistinguibles, un ligero ronroneo y el clásico sonido estridente del monitor cardiaco, fue el turno de tus ojos para despertar. No te sorprendió mucho cuando te encontraste en el ala médica de la torre, los murmullos venían de fuera de la habitación y aún no tenías la mejor visión como para distinguir de quién se trataba, incómoda te moviste en la cama únicamente para encontrar la cabeza de tu padre apoyada en el costado de la camilla.

“Se acaba de dormir.” Jamás, ni en tus años como hechicera novicia habías encontrado la figura de Stephen Strange tan intimidante como en este momento. Tenía la ropa arrugada, el cabello revuelto y se aferraba a una taza de café como si fuera su vida. “Debo admitir que su resistencia al sueño es impresionante.”

Le dio un sorbo al líquido humeante en su taza sin romper el contacto visual, tenías la sospecha de que la agudeza en su mirada tenía que ver con el motivo real de tus heridas. Un movimiento tras él distrajo tu atención y viste como un desaliñado Peter se acercaba a la luz de la escena, comenzaste a preguntarte cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí.

“¿Cuánto…?” no puedes terminar la pregunta porque tu garganta está tan seca que cada palabra parece romperla como si fueran navajas contra papel.

“Cinco días.” Esta vez es tu padre quien responde y tus ojos se ocultan como reflejo, él te toma la mano y cuando estás decidida a inventar una historia fantástica sobre tus heridas sus palabras te frenan en seco. “¿Por qué no nos dijiste, cariño?”

“Lo siento.”

Apenas percibes la voz de Peter y cierras los ojos con más fuerza, entonces Strange sabía, al igual que tu padre; y Peter les había dicho a ambos. No querías abrir los ojos, sabías que si lo hacías encontrarías rostros de dolor y compasión, recibirías lástima directamente de sus ojos. La idea de que ellos te pensaran débil comenzaba a matarte lentamente.

“Linda…”

Sin pensarlo mucho repeliste el contacto de tu padre llevando tu mano a una de tus clavículas en el molesto tic nervioso que aparecía cuando necesitabas algún tipo de tranquilidad que sólo podías encontrar en el gesto, pese a que entendió la reacción el dolor en los ojos de Tony decía más que mil palabras; por eso te habías resistido en abrir los ojos. Pero la realidad no podía evadirse por siempre y casi sentías como Strange analizaba tus reacciones y buscaba un método más eficiente.

“Peter nos contó lo que pasó, no creí que hubiera esa clase de incidentes entre las chicas.”

Fue el turno de que miraras a Peter en un recurso desesperado por evadir la mirada del hechicero, no pronunciaste ni una palabra, solamente dejaste que tus ojos lo hicieran por ti. Con una intensidad que solamente alimentaba el mounstro de culpa y ansiedad que residía en los adentros de Peter; la traición bañaba tu expresión. Tragó en seco y cruzó los brazos.

“Puedes hablarnos de ello cariño, nadie aquí te juzgará sobre ello.”

En realidad, ya lo estaban haciendo. Rodeando tu camilla, con expresiones de lástima en su estado más puro y completamente listos para tener una conversación de corazón a corazón en la que indiscutiblemente terminarían por arreglarte; así como si fueras una máquina rota.

Pero no era tan fácil, habías intentado tantas veces; todas acabando con tu boca entre abierta sin pronunciar sonido alguno. Era como si alguien se hubiera robado tu voz o repentinamente hubieses olvidado como reproducir los sonidos de las palabras en tu cabeza en voz alta; sabías que no era nada de eso.

La verdadera razón era que no sabías como.

¿Cómo decir las cosas sin perder el control? ¿Cómo hablar sin romperte? ¿Cómo explicar la miseria en la que se encontraba tu alma hecha pedazos? ¿Cuáles eran las palabras correctas para describir el dolor? Ellos no lo entenderían, no habían pasado por ello, no habían tenido el cuerpo y el alma rotos por demonios que tenían rostros tan dulces como miel. Tomaste un suspiro entrecortado, una extraña presión en tu pecho no dejaba circular el aire a tus pulmones y pensaste que eran las palabras queriendo salir.

“Me golpearon” comenzaste por lo simple, algo obvio que diera pie a lo demás “…me hicieron abandonar el equipo,  la entrenadora dijo que tenía potencial y eso las molestó. Después me amenazaron así que lo dejé, pero entonces tenían la foto y cada vez que tenían un mal día o escuchaban a gente hablar de mi me esperaban de camino a casa, las primeras veces fue por accidente, pero después ponían notas en mi casillero hasta que me cansé e intenté hablarlo con el consejero escolar, pero recordé que tenían la foto y todo se volvió más difícil; entonces dejé de intentar. Y-yo pensaba que se detendrían pero  cada vez era peor, c-como si no les satisfaciera el empujarme, entonces por accidente pisaron mi mano y rompieron uno de mis dedos. A partir de entonces…uh…comencé a usar magia, ilusiones…pero consumen demasiada energía y no podía mantenerlas por mucho tiempo, así que…ehm…me enfoqué en mantenerlas en la escuela y uh…bueno, mantenerme en mi habitación el mayor tiempo posible. Puse hechizos en las puertas y ventanas, por si alguien quería dar un vistazo vieran lo que querían ver, pero poco a poco todo era más pesado…la magia apenas me respondía y el cuerpo me dolía siempre sin importar que tan fuertes eran…uhm los…los golpes. Pero no todo era malo, sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para sanarme y estar bien, así que me escabullí temprano de clases pero ellas me vieron y…no debí intentar escapar. Entonces estaban enojadas y me golpearon con más fuerza, antes les daba miedo escuchar el tronar de mis huesos…pero…esta vez…fue como, fue como si les gustara. Saltaron sobre mi espalda…pisaron mi estómago, una de ellas saltó sobre mi rodilla…pensé que iban a matarme…pero, por alguna razón no lo hicieron.”

“Oh cariño”

Estabas tan perdida en la magnitud del recuerdo que no te diste cuenta en el efecto que tenían tus palabras sobre los presentes. Tu padre se aferraba a tu mano mientras hacía su mejor esfuerzo por ocultar las lágrimas a comparación de Peter quien sollozaba abiertamente con los brazos firmemente cruzados sobre el pecho como abrazándose a sí mismo.

“Mencionaste una foto.”

Stephen era el único impasible de los tres, sin embargo el enojo en su mirada decía algo muy distinto. “Uh…sí, ehm esto…cuando la entrenadora quiso integrarme a las porristas tomé una ducha después de entrenar…pero, uhm, ellas estaban ahí…y pensé que también querían asearse, pero comenzaron a insultarme y a decir cosas sobre…mí. Entonces me resbalé y caí al suelo y comenzaron a patearme…hasta que uhm…comencé a llorar y sacaron una foto. Solamente tenía la toalla puesta, y amenazaron con hacerla pública si no…uhm si yo no hacía lo que ellas querían.”

“¿Por qué no viniste a nosotros?”

Ahora fue el turno de tus mejillas para humedecerse. “Tenía miedo, n-no quería decepcionarlos, pensé q-que se avergonzarían d-de mí.”

“Primero tendría que congelarse el jodido infierno.” Stephen esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que no minimizó el enojo tras sus ojos, estas contenta de que no fuera dirigido hacia ti. “Creo que hablo por todos aquí cuando digo que somos una familia, y la familia no se avergüenza de la familia.”

Peter mira como ambos hombres te envuelven en un abrazo a medias por miedo de lastimarte o agobiarte mucho. Acababas de despertar de casi una semana de estar fuera y la realización empapó a los hombres quien en perfecta sincronía presentaron sus excusas y abandonaron la habitación con era fiereza en la mirada que te decía que realmente no iban a descansar tal y como lo habían dicho.

“No debiste de haberles dicho sus nombres.”

“No lo hice, pero conociéndolos usarán las grabaciones de mi traje y correrán un análisis de reconocimiento facial.”

Frunces el ceño ligeramente mientras haces lo mejor para ocultar tu sonrisa. “Espera, ¿sigues teniendo el Protocolo Monitor Bebé?”

“A veces puede ser útil ¿okey?”

“¿Cómo cuándo imitabas a Thor  frente al espejo?”

Peter entrecerró los ojos luciendo totalmente confundido. “¿Cómo…?”

“Papá me las mostró cuando comenzaste a ayudarme a estudiar.”

“Claro que lo hizo.”

Compartieron una risa hasta que se perdió la ligereza del ambiente, no sabías en qué momento de la conversación Peter se había movido hasta tomas asiento junto a ti en la camilla. Se miraron en silencio por un momento hasta que su mano buscó la tuya y entrelazó sus dedos.

“No importa lo que sea, siempre puedes venir a mí T/n.  No importa qué tan grande, imposible o malo sea el problema, buscaremos la manera de resolverlo. Juntos. Quiero pasar tiempo contigo, charlando o simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro, quiero que me cuentes tus sueños, tus pesadillas o simplemente como te fue en tu día; quiero entrenar contigo y ver cómo pateas traseros supremos con tu magia.” Peter escoge ese momento para mirarte directo a los ojos y no puedes hacer nada más que concentrarte en él. En como su mano encaja en la tuya, en como sus ojos brillan con calidez, en como su voz es tan suave como un malvavisco; en como sus labios acarician cada palabra antes de dejarla ir. “Quiero ser tu fuerza tanto como tú eres la mía, porque sé que formamos algo bueno con todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, sé  que tú también lo sabes porque lo veo en tus ojos así que de una vez te digo que no será fácil.”

Alzas una ceja con diversión al verlo acercarse a tu rostro. “¿Ah no?”

Él arruga la naríz y niega ligeramente. “Oh sí, absolutamente. Tendremos que lidiar con las misiones, tu matrícula en Harvard y todas esas fiestas a las que tendré que asistir contigo porque no dejaré que mi chica esté rodeada de chicos de fraternidad con más alcohol que sangre en las venas.” La ilusión despierta en ti una risilla tonta mientras él coloca un mechón de cabello detrás de tu oreja, por alguna razón el que tomara la iniciativa en un futuro _nosotros_ te resultaba increíblemente encantador, así que aprovechando la cercanía él se inclina un poco y roza sus labios en un beso fugaz. “Y con eso, pequeña, cerraste el trato, acabas de ganar un novio increíblemente empalagoso.”

“Pobre de mí.” Ruedas los ojos con diversión mientras él cambia de posición hasta conseguir que apoyes la cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos.

“Ríe mientras puedas, pero te advierto que aprovecharé la más mínima ocasión para acurrucarnos comenzando en ese momento.”

Complacida por el hecho, pasas un brazo sobre su abdomen y dejas que te atraiga más cerca hacia él. Peter traza patrones abstractos sobre la bata de hospital mientras tararea una canción que podrías apostar estuvo de moda en los tempranos años noventa pero que pensabas que había sido olvidada, pero por supuesto él no lo había hecho y sonríes.

Tal vez podrían tomar una siesta.

* * *

 

 

“Cassie Fanngan, Sasha Robinson, T/n T/a por favor a la oficina del director.”

Habías vuelto a la escuela desde hace un mes, las cosas se habían mantenido en relativa calma. Ya no habían golpizas ni empujones y los únicos murmullos que habían sobre ti comenzaron el día en que tu malditamente atractivo novio te esperó fuera de Midtown innecesariamente cerca de la entrada, con la Hoodie del MIT recargado sobre un Audi nuevo y luciendo exactamente como un modelo de fraternidad, con aura de superioridad y todo. Cuando te vió se apresuró en un trote y se hizo cargo de besarte como si no se hubieran visto en años para después quitarte la mochila de encima como si supusiera un gran peso. Desde entonces el rumor de que salías con un genio supermodelo se había esparcido como la pólvora y digamos que de la noche a la mañana todas las chicas querían ser tus mejores amigas, sin embargo el ser llamada a la oficina del director junto a las dos chicas que casi te matan a golpes no era un buen presagio.

Así que tomaste todo tu valor y caminaste con el desagradablemente grande pase de salida hasta hacer tu camino a la oficina del director, para tu sorpresa la habitación estaba llena. Ambas chicas sentadas frente al escritorio, sus padres junto a ellas y en el lado opuesto estaba tu padre.

CON TODOS LOS MIEMBROS DE LOS VENGADORES JUNTO A ÉL.

Y al decir Vengadores me refiero a todos los miembros de tu familia con traje incluído en lugar de la ropa casual en la que estabas tan acostumbrada a verlos. Steve incluso tenía su escudo listo para pelear, mientras que Thor jugueteaba con su martillo poniéndolo sobre el escritorio y llamándolo de vuelta a su mano. Clint tenía una flecha lista, Natasha se mantenía en guardía mientras que Wanda mantenía una postura similar solamente que sus manos emitían un leve destello rojizo, tú sabías que no significaba nada pero para las personas lucía igual de intimidante. Hiciste un recuento de caras y te sorprendiste al encontrar a un Scott Lang de casi dos metros junto a Sam intimidando con la mirada a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarles; él único que parecía calmado era Bruce, pero todos sabían que era mejor así. Vez como Bucky deja ligeramente el modo Soldado de Invierno y te guiña un ojo mientras abre la ventana, segundos después tu novio entra con una agilidad tan extra que sabes que lo hace por la atención.

“Debo suponer que somos todos.” El director Morita se aclara la garganta y comienza un discurso en su tradicional voz conciliadora. “El motivo de esta reunión es porque me temo que ha habido un malentendido entre las señoritas y me gustaría…”

“¿Malentendido?” pese a la expresión aburrida de tu padre puedes sentir la ira contenida en su voz, él se recarga en su asiento y le ves mover su mano ansioso por activar una parte de su armadura. “Dr. Strange.”

Como si fuera una señal, ves como tu mentor desliza tres sobres color manila en el escritorio, los destinatarios los toman con desconfianza y vacían el contenido. Son fotografías. Les ves revisarlas con gesto preocupado y enfermizo, sabes de lo que se trata y una ola de vulnerabilidad te golpea pero Peter está ahí para confortarte y pese a que no puedes ver sus ojos sientes la calidez de su afecto.

“Traumatismos, hematomas severos, fractura en las costillas flotantes, neumotórax, una rodilla fracturada en secciones, lesión cervical en segundo grado y laceraciones en la zona abdominal.” Stephen comienza a recitar y por un momento ves al médico que solía ser, egocéntrico, cínico y mortalmente serio. “Como podrán ver esto es más que un malentendido, esto es un caso severo de acoso y violencia escolar.”

Cassie quien parece ser la más compuesta de las dos chicas, se endereza en su asiento y adopta un gesto petulante. “No pueden probar que fuimos nosotras, eso sería difamación.”

Tony saca su más reciente creación y proyecta el video de seguridad del traje de Peter, entonces voltea hacia la chiquilla y disfruta de manera personal verla acobardarse ante su ceja alzada. Todos en la sala están en shock, la escena en la pantalla es suficiente para que la madre de Sasha abandone la habitación cuando escucha los huesos quebrarse.

“Si le hicimos algo tan malo ¿por qué se ve como si nada?”

Sin entender la juventud de hoy, Bucky dio un paso al frente y sacó su mejor cara de asesino. “Porque da la casualidad que su padre tiene un jet disponible y conozco un lugar en Rusia que arregla lo que sea. “como si quisiera respaldar su argumento movió el brazo metálico pero la chica no se acobardó.  

“No le he visto ninguna rodilla de metal o algo similar.”

Morita parecía estar dudando del argumento así que Strange lanzó una rápida ilusión. “T/n, porfavor muéstrales.”Cohibida por la atención, alzas tu pantalonera hasta el muslo y tú misma quedar en shock, una horrible cicatriz cubre tu rodilla de lado a lado, algunos puntos de sutura aún frescos y debes de darle algo de crédito al hechicero. “Reconstrucción total soportada por tornillos de vibranium.”

“No tengo palabras para expresar…”

Tony silencia al padre de Cassie con un ademán mientras se pone de pie. “No se preocupe, tengo un ejército de abogados que se encarga precisamente de eso; pero creo que algunas palabras son _cargos, acoso, violencia_ y _chantaje._ ” El hombre tuvo la decencia de mostrarse avergonzado a comparación de su hija que seguía tan pedante como siempre. Tony dijo que se merecía un buen susto. “Pero no se preocupe, los chicos no logran entender cuan fácil es hackear un celular, literalmente en un caso enteramente _hipotético_ entrar a la galería borrar la foto de la faz de la tierra y rescatar algunas más interesantes de conversaciones con _ligas mayores_ pero todo eso sería muy aburrido, entonces pasaría a las cuentas bancarias nacionales, después a las de las islas caimán y como toda la operación me llevaría menos de seis minutos llamaría a unos amigos en el FBI para que se divirtieran por un rato.” El magnate deja salir una risa mientras le resta importancia con un ademán. “Sólo bromeo…la operación me llevaría dos punto seis minutos. Ahora si nos disculpan nos quieren en la casa blanca para discutir la seguridad nacional, política y todo ese jazz, tengan buen día. Nos vemos en la corte.”

El recorrido de la oficina del director hasta la salida coincidió con el cambio de clase al último periodo pero no tuviste ningún problema en abrirte paso entre la multitud, tal vez era porque sujetabas la mano de Spiderman o porque todos y cada uno de los Vengadores tomaban posiciones a tu alrededor y de alguna manera caminabas frente a ellos liderando la caravana. Las miradas asombradas de los estudiantes fueron un bálsamo para tu ego y no te sorprendió en nada que las redes sociales estuvieran llenas de fotografías y videos sobre tu salida.

“¿Suficiente para restablecer tu reputación, cariño?”

Su armadura toma lugar en su cuerpo mientras uno de los trajes aterriza junto a ti, sin pensarlo mucho lo tomas y observas como Stephen abre un portal para agilizar las cosas.

“Las reuniones familiares no suelen ser tan intimidantes ¿sabías?”

Tu padre te mira antes de cerrar su máscara. “Intenta decirle eso a Capsicle y su novio depresivo.”

“No creo que sea bueno que recorras ese camino, papá, ¿o tendré que recordarte sobre el _ironstrange_?” con una risa cierras tu traje y cruzas el portal.

“¿Acaso dijiste t/nspider?”

“Uh, chicos, les recuerdo que los trajes están vinculados” Bruce habló notablemente incómodo. “Por cierto ¿alguien ha visto a Peter?”

“Un segundo” Tony se aclara la garganta y sabes que no vendrá nada bueno de eso. “T/n, ¿estás bien?”

Como si fuera magia, sientes un tirón en una de tus piernas y la armadura detecta de inmediato la presencia del arácnido que se aferra a tu espalda. “¿Bebé, estás bien?”

“¿Ven que sí funciona?”

Te ríes sin poder evitarlo, síp, estabas profundamente enamorada del casi doctor en ciencias que se aferraba a ti como un bebé koala.


End file.
